


Going Up?

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom!kylo, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Elevator Sex, Hux has a filthy mouth, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo in a skirt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Snark, Top!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: kylo gets [redacted] in an elevator





	Going Up?

The hotel bar was dead that night, and Kylo had downed two glasses of chardonnay before deciding that his time was better spent elsewhere. He wasn’t here on pleasure, anyway, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t waste a little time at night trying to impress the three-piece-suits that sat around the bar and sucked down obscene amounts of whiskey. The only man who’d caught his eye had been prominently displaying an engagement band, and Kylo’s standards were just a rung higher than that. He wasn’t truly desperate, yet. 

 

He’d stood up, straightening out the tight, black skirt that hugged around his thighs, then throwing on the fur jacket he’d brought down from his room, just in the wild case he’d needed to step outside for a cigarette. His heels added several inches of height for him, and he smiled down at a man as he passed him by, turning to go back to the elevators down the hall. His lips were pink, like petals, diamonds dangled from his ears. But tonight he hadn’t been lucky enough to reel anyone in. 

 

He pressed the up arrow, then stood back, waiting for the elevator doors to open, and when they did, he stepped in and punched his floor number with a sigh. Digging around in his handbag, he pulled out his phone and checked for messages, hardly noticing it as the doors started to close. Just when they were sliding shut, a hand struck out between them, and in came one of the boring bar dwellers in a grey suit and a blue tie, and he pressed a different number before settling in to the opposite corner of the elevator. The doors shut, and the elevator started to rise. 

 

“Some get up you got there,” the man said, and Kylo glanced up, more than a little surprised by his accent. It was unusual to hear from a clearly British man in the middle of Montana, in a not-so-fancy town. Why he would be here made Kylo’s curiosity pique. But another glance in his direction dissuaded that. It was probably a boring story. The man, with a shock of red hair that was slicked back with some form of gel, didn’t look like the James Bond type. 

 

“You attract more flies with honey,” he said, smiling, then glanced to his phone again. He had a few messages from boring people, and he didn’t want to bother responding, so he dropped it back into his bag. “But, I didn’t attract anything tonight, so I’m going back to my room alone, which I figure is something you’re intimately familiar with.” 

 

“Presumptuous, much?” the stranger asked him, and Kylo merely shrugged. 

 

The small screen above the doors displayed the current floor, five, six, seven, the number kept rolling up. However, the numbers blitzed, and a terrible shaking started up. The elevator stopped moving, and a loud, metallic groan filled his ears. Kylo dropped his bag in shock, then grabbed onto the railing around the small elevator, looking up and down, then over to the other man who was in a similar state of shock. The shaking came to a sudden halt, the groaning tapering off, and they were left in silence with the lights flickering overhead. 

 

“What’s going on?” Kylo asked, standing up straight again, and he hurriedly walked over to the display on the front wall of the elevator. He jammed his hand against the emergency button, again and again, though it didn’t seem to be doing anything. “Hello?” He looked up and around the small space they were trapped in, frowning unhappily. “Can anybody hear us?” 

 

“Calm down,” the man snapped at him, stepping up and shoving him away. He lifted the emergency phone from its cradle and pressed it to his ear. “They’ll come on the line and tell us what to do,” he said, giving Kylo a once over. “Or, do you want to keep panicking like a small child?” 

 

Kylo let out a breath, and he turned away and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “I’m fine,” he said, and he retreated back to his corner, watching the man’s back with barely restrained distaste. He was embarrassed for lashing out, but certainly didn’t think it could be blamed entirely on him. Even still, he felt nervous looking around the enclosed space, wondering if this is where he would die. They were several floors up, if the elevator fell… 

 

“Okay, I’ve got someone on the phone,” the man said, and Kylo perked up a bit. “Hmm? Okay. Okay. Okay. Thank you. Hmm. Not the best situation, but that does help, thank you. Okay.” He hung up, and Kylo nearly threw himself forward to pick up the phone, but he stilled himself when the man turned to look at him. “According to the person on the phone, they had a bit of an electrical surge. They stilled all the elevators while they try to fix it, but we’re stuck in here for now. Might be twenty minutes, might be an hour; they’re not sure, yet.” 

 

“An hour?” Kylo tipped his head back, then rubbed at his eyes uncertainly. “I don’t want to be stuck in here for an hour.” 

 

“Well, short of crawling out of here via the escape hatch, I’m not sure you have much of a choice.” The man gave him a very pointed look. “And just looking at you, I don’t think you can climb or crawl very well in that outfit.” 

 

“You know, that’s the second time you’ve deigned to comment on my choice in clothing. Do you have some sort of problem?” 

 

The man, icy stare and all, shrugged his shoulders. “You’re the one who looked down on me from the second you saw me, all but admitted you were simply looking to whore yourself out for the night, then started to panic at the slightest inconvenience.” He reached up, loosening his tie a bit, nearly glaring. The look was enough to have Kylo’s blood cooling in his veins, like a shot of liquid nitrogen. “I can’t help looking when you display yourself that way, after all.” 

 

“I don’t display myself.” 

 

“Sure, sure. You dress like a whore because it’s comfortable.” The man turned his back to him, and Kylo felt his face flushing unhappily. “Do you generally frequent hotel bars? Or is that just a new hunting ground you’ve recently discovered.” 

 

“I don’t live in this town. I don’t have to-” Kylo sucked in a breath. “I’m here on business, none of yours, by the way.” Kylo looked down at his heels, toes painted pink peaked from the front. Straps criss crossed over his feet and secured around his ankles. The heels were six inches, giving him more than enough lift over the other man, though he was quite tall as well, but Kylo still felt small as the questions were flung at him. 

 

“Oh, so you’re not a prostitute? Could have fooled me.” When he turned around, Kylo realized he’d pulled out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter from his jacket pocket. “If you were, I might have offered you a couple bucks to pass the time away in here.” 

 

Kylo’s lips pulled up in a scowl. “Don’t smoke in here. Closed space, you’ll be trapping all of that smoke in here with us.” He reached out, snagging the carton away from him with a frown. “What? You want to get your dick sucked or something? That’s quite forward of you, to assume I’d even take your money.” 

 

The man simply stared at him, flexing the fingers on his now empty hand, then his lips curled up into a smile that drove an icy wedge into Kylo’s chest. Slowly, just a few footsteps forward, the man advanced on him, until Kylo was pressed into the corner with a lean body blocking him. “What’s your name?” he asked, and his hand found purchase on Kylo’s hip, holding onto him. 

 

“Kylo.” He straightened up a bit, dropping the cigarettes down into his bag. He took the lighter as well, dropping it as well. But the man’s eyes never left his, boring into him, and Kylo suddenly felt stripped and bare. The man could see right through him, and the scant clothing he wore meant nothing to those grey, stormy eyes. They were like peering out into a rainstorm over a beach, the sun blotted out by dark clouds that swirled overhead, brewing up a storm. “What’s yours?” 

 

“Hux.” That hand slowly rose higher, and nimble fingers slipped under the tight shirt he wore, lifting it up over his toned stomach and bunching it up at his chest. Hux, apparently, was looking at his body, enjoying. Kylo leaned back against the wall, shifting his hips out a bit and letting his legs spread apart a little bit. “Oh, you’re such a whore, whether you get paid for it or not.” 

 

His other hand suddenly pushed up Kylo’s thigh and pushed on his skirt. Shoving the fabric up higher, he bunched it around Kylo’s hips so that he was exposed from the waist down. “Oh, these are pretty,” Hux said, touching gently over the front of the pink lace panties that clung to him, skintight and housing his cock. The fabric was tight, and soft, and he liked the feeling of fingers casually ghosting over it. “Just like the rest of you.” The words caused his blood to heat, and Kylo flushed a bit. 

 

He let his fur coat slip from his shoulders, felt it fall to the floor. His legs spread apart further as Hux continued to tease him, leaving him gasping softly. “We shouldn’t do this here,” he whispered, because it was true. The elevator could move at anytime. The doors could open. He imagined the shame of someone finding him like this, but Hux’s hand simply cupped his slowly growing cock, squeezing him until a whimper was torn from between his lips. 

 

“Be quiet, boy, or I’ll shove something in your mouth to gag you.” Lips brushed against Kylo’s jawline, and Hux whispered his threats. “Maybe I’ll take off these pretty panties and stuff them in there, keep you from talking. You have a little attitude, don’t you.” Pressing nearer, Kylo felt Hux’s erection pressing up against his thigh, and he found himself gladly shifting to grind against it, despite his nervous looks to the doors, to the numbered display. The lights flickered again, and he quickly grabbed at Hux’s shirt, jerking him closer. 

 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll take your mind off our predicament.” Leaning back, Hux plucked each of Kylo’s hands from his shirt, then he roughly forced him to turn around. Kylo gripped at the railing, hands wrapping around the cylindrical metal, and his hips were guided back. He took two steps back, until he was bent over, his ass rightly exposed as Hux brushed his hands over it. “Oh, you look delicious, you little tart. I mean, really, dressing like this? And you expect anything less? Admit it, you know exactly what you’re doing. Putting on this getup and sauntering around. You’re asking for it.” 

 

Kylo let out a moan as Hux reached between his legs, squeezing his cock again. Then, fingers slipped under the waistband, and his panties were slowly pulled down. His cock swung free, heavy between his legs, and he clenched his ass tightly. A blush heated up his face, and Hux chuckled lowly. “What’s this?” he asked, brushing the tips of his fingers over the base of the plug that sat firmly in his ass, pushing in against it and making it move inside Kylo. He was reduced to moans again, his panties falling down around his ankles. 

 

“For e-ease...so I don’t have to p-prep myself,” he admitted, rather bluntly, and he looked over his shoulder at Hux. The man looked at him, a mischievous edge to his gaze, and Kylo jerked when the plug was grasped and quickly tugged out of him. His hole fluttered, needing the constant weight of the plug back inside him, the stretch that made him feel alive in ways that nothing else could. “Ah, please...ah, please…” 

 

“Please? Are you already begging me?” Hux asked, and he held the plug forward, pressing the tip of it against Kylo’s bottom lip. “Put it in your mouth and suck on it, while I pound your sweet ass.” 

 

Opening up his lips, the plug was slid onto his tongue. Hot from being hugged by his ass for most of the evening, the weight was full on his tongue, and he closed his lips against the base and sucked on it, letting his cheeks hollow as he worked his tongue around the plug and imagined that it was a dick he was working over. Hux made quick work in shoving a finger into his partially stretched hole, fucking it deep into him and making a plundering and clumsy search for his sweet spot. His legs spread as much as they could, panties taut around his ankles, and he enjoyed the deep thrusting of Hux’s finger. 

 

“Look at you, fucking slut.” A slap landed on his ass, and Kylo groaned and rocked forward. Hux secured him, grabbing onto his hip and holding him still as a second finger began pressing in past his rim. “Taking my fingers like this, I just know you’ve been fucked often. What? Everyday, probably? Whore.” Kylo groaned as the two digits worked him open, dry as bones and forceful as they fucked him. He bit at the plug as Hux jammed the tips of his fingers into his prostate, hitting it more directly than Kylo expected. His toes curled inside the heels, and he found himself rocking forward once again. His cock bobbed heavily, and he blindly reaching down to grip himself, trying to keep steady. “Be still, you fucking slut, or I’m going to just jack on your ass and let you suffer with that hard on.” 

 

“Nn-” Kylo begged, incomprehensible around the plug that stretched his mouth. He turned his head, blinking back at Hux and digging his heels back into the ground to press into the fingers digging around inside him. He could feel them, exploring his body and finding what made him tick. And each time they brushed his sensitive prostate, Kylo jerked or moaned, leaving Hux to know exactly how this was affecting him. 

 

“I never promised to me gentle,” Hux said, responding to a sharp whine that Kylo let out as a third finger shoved inside him. Stretching him out, Hux prepped his hole without much thought involved. Drool slowly dripped out from around the plug, Kylo’s eyes rolling back as he enjoyed the plundering digits and tried to keep relaxed. “You ready for more?” Hux asked him, and Kylo carefully nodded his head. “You ready to feel my cock inside that slutty hole of yours?” 

 

Retracting his fingers, Hux instead gripped both hands to Kylo’s hips and began to grind his clothed erection on his ass. Kylo’s hole ached with the need to be filled, and he moaned and whined pathetically as Hux teased him. “Ple?” he asked, unable to force the whole word around the plug. His jaw was aching from being held open. 

 

Finally, after an achingly long stretch of time, Kylo heard Hux’s pants unzipping. The dripping head of his cock pressed forward against his hole, and slowly slid home. “Oh, yes, fuck, baby boy. You are tight. Just right for me.” Hux moved inside him, the stretch lighting every nerve in his body on fire. He found himself leaning forward into the wall, groaning and whining as his ass was split in two. It felt wonderful: just on the cusp of pain with electric pulses traveling up his spine. Hux was the perfect shape and length for him, settling himself inside as if that’s where he belonged. “I’m going to give it to you just like you deserve, you fucking slut.”

 

Hux thrusted into him, and Kylo nearly lost his legs. His knees buckled, the force of it making him turn to jelly. He gripped the railing hard, using it to keep himself up as Hux pounded him, holding onto his hips to keep him somewhat still. The man grunted softly, filling him up with each forward thrust, and Kylo’s legs quivered. He moaned, loving the feeling. His cock dribbled precum onto the floor, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care. 

 

“Filthy whore. You fucking cocktease. You get off on this, don’t you? How men see you and just know they need to put their cocks in you?” Hux’s voice was breatheir now, but he kept going, making Kylo moan with each word. “You like how people stare at you, you like it, whore. You want men to lust after your fucking ass, you tease them just by being in the same room. But this is what you really deserve. Being bent over and fucked like the second rate whore you are, reduced to nothing, you fucking slut. God, you’re so fucking tight.” 

 

Reaching around, Hux took him in hand and began to stroke him. His palm was coarse and rough, jacking Kylo off, and each movement had his toes curling. He couldn’t stand it anymore when Hux teased the head, the tip of his own cock stimulating his prostate at the same time, and he came with a sharp exhale, release splattering the wall and leaving his legs feeling like pudding. Hux released into him with a few more thrusts, emptying into him what felt like a tankload, and when he pulled out, Kylo felt the sticky substance running down from his crack and onto his inner thighs. 

 

Hux gently grabbed the base of the plug, slowly slipping it from Kylo’s mouth, then he guided the tip back inside, twirling it as he slid it home, and Kylo moaned as the slippery, wet surface of it sat easily inside him once again. His lips were trembling as he stood up straight, ass hugging around the plug, and he slowly turned around, leaning back against the wall. His forehead was dappled in sweat, panties still around his ankles, and skirt shoved up around his hips. 

 

He would have said something, something snarky or rude, but at that particularly inopportune moment, the elevator started moving. His breath let out in a shaky huff, and Kylo quickly bent down to drag his panties back up into place. Hux chuckled at him, already zipping up his pants. “What?” Kylo asked, blushing from ear to ear. “You’d rather watch me walk away with my entire dick out?” 

 

“Maybe.” He bent down, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter from out of Kylo’s bag, stuffing them both back in his pockets. “Maybe I’d rather see you always naked. But I guess knowing you’ll be walking back to your room still stuffed full of my come is enough for now.” 

 

Kylo looked away, then cleared his throat and tried to look less embarrassed. The doors opened on his floor first, and he reached down to gather his bag and coat before stomping out. He was shaky on his feet, but he ignored it, just wanting to get back to his room shower before bed. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

He turned back around, seeing Hux leaning out of the elevator and looking out after him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Maybe we can get stuck again sometime.” 

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, then lifted his middle finger up. “Fuck you,” he replied, turning and sauntering away with whatever dignity he had left. 


End file.
